SexyFunTimes
by LoveMeLikeACountry
Summary: Fem!Romania(Alexa) and Hungary(Eliza) have a little fun in the bedroom ;3


"Elizaveta~" the Romanian whispered as she kissed the Hungarians neck as she also had her against the wall with her knee placed directly in between her legs.

"J-Ja Alexa?" She asked trying not to moan.

"Play with me please~" the Romanian softly nipped the girls warm skin pushing them closer together

'I want her so badly' the Hungarian thought to herself 'but I am spouse to hate her not f-' her thoughts were interrupted by the Romanians nipping causing Elizaveta to gasp and softly moan.

"Please lizzy~" she whispers cutley and slowly starting to pull off her shirt because she did not here a no.

By the time Elizaveta could say a word the Romanian had already had her shirt off reviling the Hungarians chest and forest green lace bra.

"E-Eh!" She blushes trying to cover herself.

Alexa pulled her arms away kissing in between each breast "don't hide yourself when your so flawless~"

Elizaveta blushes more relaxing her hands "I-I am not flawless" she pouts

The Romanian groped her chest kissing her neck "I say otherwise~"

Elizaveta moaned at the others actions slightly tugging at the others shirt.

Moving her lips to softly kiss the girl she slowly takes her own shirt off reviling her red lace bra and she pulls away from the kiss to take it all the way off tossing it to the side

Elizaveta blushes at the sight of the other chest.

After her shirt was off alexa kissed the Hungarian again taking each of her breast into her own hand slowly massaging them

This caused Elizaveta to moan kissing back and thinking how unfair this must be to Alexa she copied her actions massaging her chest making Alexa moan aswell  
A few minutes pass and Alexa pulls away and starts to kiss down her body pulling down the Hungarians pants as need finding that she was also wearing matching lace underwear. Alexa smirked kissing the now slightly wet underwear.

"Your already wet and we are just starting iubi~" she purrs nipping her pussy threw her underwear

Eliza blushes and moans at the kiss but when she nips well Eliza places a hand on the back of the others head spreading her legs a bit more "ngh it's not nice to tease~" she pants out

"I know~" she purrs attacking the others pussy again with a bit more force.

"A-Ah! Alexa!" Eliza moan out as her grip on Alexa hair tighted and she tried to not buck into her.

Alexa repeated her action but used her hand to move her underwear to the side reviling the wet pussy under neath it.

Eliza moans "n-ngh!" The grip on her hair remained

Alexa sends her tongue acrossed the wetness onces before pulling away and standing off to take her own pants off

Eliza let go of her hair a dark blush on her face and she was speechless

Alexa pushed them together once more wrapping the Hungarians legs around her waist "lets go to my bed" Alexa said as she held the girl up and took her up stairs then laid her on the bed getting ontop of her and kisses her and Eliza kissed back.  
As they were kissing Alexa removed the forest green underwear then pulls away once it's off  
"Your so beautiful~" she says kissing her right Brest "so very beautiful" she says again kissing the left Brest next "and your all mine~" she finally says now pulling the girls shut legs apart "and for that I am so greatful to have you~" she purrs leaning down softly kissing her pussy

Hearing all the things she said the Hungarian was at a lack of words  
"I love you Alexa" she moans

"I love you to" she looks up with a smile saying then looked back down, leaning back down she licked her and kissed her up and down her pussy before finally shoving her wet tongue in

"Alexa!" Elizaveta yelped in pleasure and gripped the sheets and the yelp was followed by a loud moan

Alexa kept bobing her tongue making it go in and out of her

"F-faster! Deeper!" She Hungarian moaned in pure pleasure and the Romanian did as she was told

"Ahh right there! Oh Alexa please don't stop please! Ngh" the Hungarian moans out "oh Alexa this feels wonderful oh!" She moans out more the Hungarian found it hard to not buck her hips and so she did and it made Alexa's tongue go farther inside of her pussy  
"Alexa!" She moans out loudly  
And sadly for the Hungarian Alexa had to finally pull her young out

"You taste wonderful~" she smirks putting herself inbetween her legs "I may just have to go back down later~" she laying ontop of her snaking her arms around her grabbing the clips of her bra

"T-that felt wonderful" she blushes wishing she hasent pulled away and she blushes more at the thought of her doing that again

Alexa unclipes her bra pulling it off of her and tosses it to the side then she took off her own bra tossing it with it

Eliza blushes at the sight of her DD breasts "m-may I?" She asked with hopeful eyes Alexa thinking she just wanted to touch them so she gave the permission but instead Eliza took one of her huge nipples into her mouth and started to suck  
"Ngh" Alexa moans running a hand thew the others hair as they sat up Eliza still sucking. Alexa moaned softly cute "Eliza~"  
Hearing her name she bites down on her nipple softly yet harshly making the Romanian cling to her "oh liza~!"she moans as her other nipple hardens  
Feeling one nipple harden Liza switches sides and starts to suck on the other  
Moaning she bucks her hips into the other girl  
After sucking for a while Eliza pulled away pushing the Romanian back on to the bed "close you eyes~" she told her to do

Alexa purred an okay shutting her eyes  
Eliza got up out of bed going to her toy drawer that she found out the Romanian had when she was exploring.  
Opening the drawer she pulls out a tie nipple clip chain and a vibrating dildo  
After getting those items she walks back over to the bed setting the things Down and takes the tie  
"No matter what don't open your eyes love~" the Hungarian purred as she tied up the Romanians hands  
"O-okay" she blushes squeezing her eyes shut  
After the tie was on her hands she takes the nipple clip chains and puts them on each of her nipples  
"Ngh" the Romanian softly moaned  
"Now you can open your eyes" The hungarian smirks at The Moan holding The Chain now sotting on her lap  
Alexa's eyes opened seeing The nipple Chain "Whats The-" she Started to sau Then she felt pleasure when the chain was yanked.  
"Be a good girl and lay back for me~" Eliza continued to toucher her boobs until she did lay down "okay master" she moans a bit  
When she layed back Liza put herself in position to scissor the other just all she needed was the movement.  
"Master~" the Romanian moaned.  
Taking that as a yes Eliza started to rub there pussies together  
"Oh yes!" The romanian moaned as she started then as her speed picked up the moans got louder and so did the noises "master eliza! G-go faster!" She begged her  
"I guess this once I can" she moans going as fast as she can  
"Oh yes o-oh Eliza!"  
Hearing her name she pulled the chains closer to her  
"Ah! NGH!" Alexa moans as her actions continue  
She moan profusely until the Hungarian stopped to only replace herself with the vibrator turning it on as well.  
Alexa moans loudly feeling The vibrator now in her  
"Liza I am about to cum!" Alexa screams out clinging to the sheets and sure enough she did.  
After seeing her lover cum she pulls out the vibrator and places it into herself  
Sitting up Alexa took the vibrator from Liza but leaving it in her pussy she pumps it in and out.  
"Alexa!" She moans feeling her end as well and surprisingly the Romanian was nearing another end  
Alexa quickly pulled the vibrator out of the Hungarian tossing it to the side and pulling her back into the siccoring position and Eliza rubed there pussies together once more causing both girls to near their end and they both cum inside of each other.  
After all was done and the nipple chains were off Alexa pulled Eliza close holding her  
"I love you so damn much my sexy Hungarian princess~"  
"I love you to my hot Romanian Slave" they both panted out then kissed each other  
"Lets sleep iubi" Alexa said kissing the others neck  
"But I don't want to sleep" she pouted  
"Don't worry my princess we can have another round when we wake I promise~" she softly kisses the Hungarian and pulls the blankets over them  
As soon as she relaxes Eliza was out like a light softly snoring and holding Alexa  
"She really is a sweet princess" Alexa muttered "my sweet princess" she smiles kissing the sleeping girls forehead holding her closely then she slowly fell asleep herself


End file.
